A number of new michellamine-related alkaloids have been isolated from extracts of Ancistrocladus sp. novum. Purification and complete structure elucidation of these other components are continuing. Purification and characterization of active components from anticancer sponge extract Cribochalina vasculum have yielded two enynols demonstrating high selectivity toward the non-small cell lung tumor line, H522. Further in vivo evaluations of these compounds are under way. Isolation, purification and characterization of another anti-tumor lead of sponge origin, Esperiopsis sp. are being pursued.